The goals of this study are to determine the biochemical function of the insulin receptor and IRS-1 in vitro and in vivo insulin action in female patients with Type A syndrome of insulin resistance and to determine the sequence of the coding regions of the insulin receptor and IRS-1 genes in non-obese individuals with PCO having insulin resistance.